


¿Que has hecho con tu vida?

by Kataviblog



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataviblog/pseuds/Kataviblog
Summary: Tweek esta quebrado, indispuesto. Con un departamento que mantener,las cuentas y su reciente despido. La desesperación lo lleva a una esquina de Brooklyn en busca de clientes aún si nunca ha tenido experiencia con ello.¿Lo soportará?Ciertamente Tweek cuenta con ello.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que tengo otro fanfic que completar pero me gustó la idea de esto así que....
> 
> Prometo actualizar los domingos. Ustedes no sabrán que actualizaré pero actualizaré jaja.

Tweek lo necesita. Necesita el trabajo como necesitaba su anterior trabajo antes de que decidieran deshacerse de él justo dos días antes del pago de la renta.

Sabe que se arrepentirá mucho después. Que cuando analice la situación con la cabeza fría temblará, se retorcerá en sus sábanas manchadas de café y pensará en cómo llegó a esta situación de mierda en donde estar parado en una esquina en busca de "clientes" cuando ni siquiera ha tenido sexo antes es mucho mejor que volver a casa con sus malditos padres adictos a la metanfetamina.

Un auto pasa, el sonido de la llanta cayendo en un bache lo hace saltar pero no se detiene y Tweek puede calmarse y volver a imaginarse que en algún momento alguno parará y tendrá que darle una mamada, dar su trasero o cualquier cosa que quiera al dueño de unos cuantos dólares que le permitan conservar su diminuto departamento en el caótico y peligroso barrio de Brownsville. Es horrible, está lleno de moho, el ruido del tren a cada hora lo despierta de un sueño en el que es arrojado debajo de las vías, la cama de los vecinos rechina y los estantes ni siquiera cumplen la función de mantener todo lo suficientemente alejado de los dientes de las ratas (dios sabe que Tweek las ha encontrado merodeando en su comida) pero es todo lo que tiene y no se irá a otro lugar cuando New York es el único sitio en donde sus padres no lo buscarían (no es que lo buscaran de todos modos).

Saben que Tweek no podría permitirse vivir ahí y están tan cerca de tener razón que de momento olvida el asco de una polla extraña invadiendo sus orificios. 

De momento porque tan pronto siente una mano en su hombro, la ira se le cae y es reemplazada con miedo y sudor tan frío como la noche estrellada.

Gira lentamente, traga. Estudia al hombre de avanzada edad que por el movimiento de sus labios parece estar preguntando dónde queda la estación de tren de Brooklyn y si es sordo cuando Tweek está tan asustado como para digerir correctamente las palabras. 

El hombre resopla cuando nadie le responde y pasa de él enojado. 

Tweek lanza un suspiro tremulento al aire, sus temblorosas manos cubren su cara incrédula. 

_¿En verdad estoy haciendo esto?_

Todo es más fácil cuando lo piensas, y aún si al momento nadie se ha acercado a él para pedir favores, el enfrentamiento a la realidad de sus acciones lleva una corriente extrañamente fría por su espalda.

Lo está haciendo, realmente lo está haciendo. 

¿Está dispuesto a dejarse usar solo por no volver con sus padres?

¿Por no volver a soportar horarios de trabajo extenso y mala paga?

Si.

Porque sabe que el trabajo y la paga eran el menor de sus problemas.

Sin embargo ahora, cuando la gente pasa a su lado sin verlo, sin prestarle atención al desgarbado indigente adicto a la metanfetamina que simula con su apariencia. Al manojo de nervios que ni siquiera puede atarse los cordones o la camisa correctamente, solloza.

Solloza porque sabe que eventualmente tendrá que volver a Colorado. Tendrá que mirar la sonriente cara de sus padres sabiendo que tenían razón todo el tiempo.

Nunca pudo hacer nada por sí mismo y nunca podrá hacer nada por sí mismo. 

Aún si mantuvo un trabajo en Walmart, aún si de alguna manera logró mantener dos meses de renta en algo que no era más grande que el cuarto de su antigua casa. 

Aún si trabajó con todo lo que pudo turnos dobles.

No pudo.

No pudo alejarse de lo que era.

No pudo olvidar la pequeña parte de sí que le recordaba de dónde era, que le recordaba quienes eran sus padres.

Se avergüenza, se desliza por la pared de la esquina y llora a pesar de que no podría ser sexy para nadie que de repente quien te va a chupar la polla sea un desastre de hipo y mocos.

Se agarra el cabello. Las marcas de pinchazos en la parte anterior de sus brazos arden cuando flexiona los codos y de repente no le importa que le manden miradas extrañas o que un perro le ladre cuando pasa antes de aburrirse de él.

Si fuera alguien más ya habría conseguido ayuda.

Si fuera alguien más pero no, es Tweek. 

Es Tweek y se sorprendería si llegara a tener algún cliente después de esto.

\----

Han pasado tres horas. Es medianoche, las lágrimas se han secado en sus mejillas y estaría más asustado de estar afuera si no tuviera absolutamente nada que robar en este momento.

¿Su ropa? 

Sería una suerte que se la quitaran. Es áspera, tiene huecos en las axilas e hilos salientes en las mangas. 

Tal vez alguien se apiadaría de él y le darían una nueva.

Tweek ríe.

Ya ha llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo. Está cansado. Una camisa no es suficiente para apartarlo del frío. Y si es lo suficientemente bueno acabará con esto y recibirá 100 dólares que le permitirán una hamburguesa y una maldita dosis de algo que jamás podrá sacar de su sistema.

Se ha amarrado la camisa a la altura del ombligo en lo que espera haga más obvios sus servicios. Tiembla pero trata de parecer indiferente, arrimado a la esquina como una buena "perra". Se ríe amargamente y se dice que no aceptará menos de 100 dólares. Aunque sabe que cuesta mucho menos.

Los autos pasan, reconociendo su presencia de vez en cuando pero no parando como deberían de hacerlo. 

Tweek quiere acabar con esto, quiere irse. Dormir. Comer. Hacer algo. Esta a punto de dibujar un cartel cuando un auto negro se para frente a él y la ventanilla del copiloto desciende mostrando a un hombre joven con lentes de sol tamborileando sus dedos en el volante. 

Tweek se acerca pero el hombre no dice nada los primeros minutos. Parece pensar en lo que está a punto de hacer y...

¿Quien no lo haría?.

Es Tweek, y el hombre debe estar realmente desesperado si está a punto de pedirle algo al tipo que parece un loco con el cabello desperdigado por todos lados.

\---Mmm...---comienza. Golpea un poco más los dedos en el volante antes de finalmente girar y mirarlo. Tweek trata de formar una sonrisa pero cuando el frío ha entumecido sus rasgos solo lo mira de vuelta y pregunta.

\---¿Qué necesitas?---

El hombre aprieta el volante con fuerza. Parece no encontrar palabras hasta que solo suspira levemente y recita:

\---Necesito una mamada...---La última palabra inestable. Como si el tipo nunca la hubiera dicho antes o si se arrepintiera de decirla en el momento. Es tierno. Al menos es tierno, y no un viejo que espera que Tweek se atragante con su polla.

\---Ngh..¿Quieres que suba?---El chico asiente y Tweek no está seguro de eso pero lo hace. Ya ha llegado tan lejos y si esto de alguna manera lo lleva a su muerte. Al menos no tendrá que pagar nunca más la renta. 

Se mete en el asiento del pasajero. Usa cinturón más por costumbre que por seguridad. El chico pone el auto en reversa y gira, avanzando dos o tres calles antes de parar frente a un hostal 24 horas junto a una farmacia que seguro ha visto mejores días.

El chico se baja y Tweek no sabe si debería hacer lo mismo. No cree que haya pagado por una habitación cuando sólo iba a recibir una mamada. Lo ve dirigirse a la farmacia y eso tiene más sentido. 

Tweek espera.

La luz de la farola tintinea, nieve ha empezado a caer. Analiza el auto y las latas de cerveza junto a los libros de física y los cuadernos no hacen más que confirmar lo que pensó.

Era joven.

Tweek quería saber cuánto. 

Descubrir que accidentalmente era un pedófilo no estaba en sus planes. 

Escucha un golpe en la ventana y gira, el hombre le indica que salga lo que Tweek no entiende hasta que entra al hostal y dios...¿el chico pagó un hostal solo por una mamada? . Se preocupa mucho más acerca de la edad del joven. 

Tweek sale. Lo sigue. Escucha las puertas del auto bloqueandose y se adentra en el edificio observando cómo a pesar de las grietas y las telarañas, es mucho mejor que las ratas en su propia casa.

\---Una habitación---oye murmurar al otro en la recepción y se acerca. Su voz es ronca, nasal y baja. Huele a desodorante Axe leña en lo que parece un intento por tapar el olor de la cerveza. Es una cabeza más alto que Tweek y eso ya es mucho decir dado el 1.87 que lleva sobre sí mismo. La recepcionista les da una llave sin mirarlos y ambos caminan silenciosamente por las escaleras en zigzag que llevan a una habitación decentemente amueblada en el segundo piso. 

La puerta se cierra. Es dolorosamente incómodo, ni los perros llenan con su ladrido el ambiente ahora mudo.

\---Yo.../¿Cuántos años tienes?---hablan al mismo tiempo. Tweek espera ansioso la respuesta. Tiene una ventana perfectamente arreglada por la que podría saltar si lo amerita. 

\---19---responde.

Suelta un suspiro de alivio.

\---Bien---responde y cuando el otro no hace ni dice nada más le indica que se siente en la cama. Se rasca el brazo cuando lo hace demasiado lento.

Tal vez sea una suerte que este chico parezca inexperto, al menos no se quejará si resulta que Tweek no es lo suficientemente bueno.

Tweek se arrodilla entre sus piernas. Deshace la hebilla del cinturón y baja el cierre. Un bulto se ha comenzado a formar en los calzoncillos del joven que salta cuando Tweek lo toca.

Es extraño. 

No asqueroso como pensó, aunque atribuye eso a que el joven parece guapo bajo los lentes y de todas formas no es como si fuera el primer pene que toca. 

En una vida tan solitaria como la suya, se ha masturbado varias veces. 

De todas formas, no deja de ser raro tocar algo que no es tuyo y más aún cuando el pelinegro se baja los pantalones y aparece frente a sí una polla desnuda semierecta. 

\---Espera---

Tweek se detiene a centímetros del miembro. Se aleja, observa como el otro saca un condón de su billetera y se lo pone antes de indicarle que continúe. 

Tweek se posiciona una vez más. Acaricia la parte interna de los muslos del joven más para retrasar lo inevitable que para hacer sentir bien al otro. Aunque parece que disfruta el gesto cuando su polla salta y abre un poco las piernas. El pantalón cae por completo como una pila en el suelo. 

La piel del chico es suave, bronceada, con atisbos de pelo grueso salpicando sus pantorrillas y vello negro rodeando la base de su miembro. Tweek lo acaricia una vez más antes de darle una lamida experimental a la superficie. 

El otro gime. 

Es incómodo, así que se imagina otra cosa. Su mente se llena de patrones indeterminados de "lamidas", "besos" y "no dientes" cuando en su mente lo que está chupando es una paleta larga y gruesa y no una polla ahora erecta. 

Le encantaban las de fresa cuando era niño, cuando llegaba a casa después de un largo día de juegos. Las encontraba en la nevera, apiladas en columnas al fondo y para Tweek era divertido chuparla, lamerla y morderla en lo que ahora obviamente no puede hacer dadas las circunstancias. 

Anhela su sabor, la superficie fría y goteante de su estructura contra su lengua, diferente al actual calor palpitante en su boca.

Anhela el dulce.

Las extraña. 

Tal vez demasiado ansioso y metido en sus pensamientos que no nota al pelinegro que se desarma en la cama. 

Gime, tiembla, agarra las hebras de cabello rubio y empuja sus caderas sorprendiendose cuando Tweek logra una garganta profunda sin esfuerzo. Folla una y otra vez su boca. Saca su miembro y Tweek lo lame como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con ambas manos a cada lado de su base y su mirada tan lejana y tan deseosa que Craig no puede evitar el calor que se acumula en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Lo agarra de la nuca. Su polla golpea repetidamente el paladar del hombre, doblándose para acoplarse a la forma de su garganta. Lo siente tragar, succionar y el calor del túnel que se cierra y abre con cada respiro lo envuelve mandandolo a un vórtice de placer inimaginable. 

Muerde su labio cuando el orgasmo lo golpea, estrellando su pelvis contra la cabeza del rubio asegurando que todo el contenido de su pene baje directo por su garganta. O así pasaría si no hubiera un condón en el medio.

Se retira, su polla aun erecta sale de la boca del otro con un 'plop' que a Craig le parece igualmente caliente como adorable. El rubio lo lame dos veces más antes de que Craig lo aleje por la sobreestimulación.

\---Ya---le dice/suplica. 

Tweek despierta en ese momento, tan feliz en su fantasía como para volver al mundo en donde acaba de chuparle el pene a un chico por dinero.

Se limpia la boca. Lanza una pequeña disculpa mientras el otro niega, jadeando y aún inmovil en la cama tratando de digerir el hecho de que solo duró 3 malditos minutos.

Tweek no sabe qué hacer, se mueve en su lugar rascando su brazo bajo la manga. La cama rechina y ve al pelinegro quitarse el condón y arrojarlo a un basurero a lado de la T.V pequeña de pantalla plana. 

\---Mierda...---dice el pelinegro. Tweek se pregunta si ahora es el momento donde le grita por lo mal que lo hizo y evita pagarle---¿Cuanto?---pregunta el chico aún jadeante.

Tweek sale de su ensoñación parpadeante. Piensa. No creyó llegar tan lejos como para establecer un precio. 

Se imaginó 100$ pero en su cabeza incluía algo más que una mamada sinceramente. 

\---¿25$?---

  
  


Le dió 75$ 

  
  


Tweek abrió mucho los ojos, se preguntó si el otro contó mal el dinero pero cuando le dijo que lo guardara, no pudo ocultar su incredulidad.

  
  


\---¿Cuando...---replanteó---¿Trabajas el viernes?

Tweek asintió. El pelinegro le devolvió el gesto y salió por la puerta.

Se recostó en la cama. Tenía 8 horas pagadas más antes de que debiera desalojar. 

  
  


Suspiró.

_¿Hasta dónde había caído su vida?_

  
  
  
  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! 
> 
> Como prometí.
> 
> Aquí hay una actualización.
> 
> No lo he revisado a profundidad y estoy algo mareada pero espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Advertencia para:
> 
> \---Intento de abuso (empujar la cabeza de la gente no está cool)  
> \---Colapso mental  
> \---Ideas de muerte  
> \---Charla de sexo  
> \---Drogas
> 
> ¡Que tengan un buen día!

Tweek compra un par de panes y una gaseosa. Deja 70 dólares de adelanto en su renta y guarda lo demás por si no consigue a nadie más el día siguiente.  
  
Después de utilizar el baño del hotel en lo que fue su primera ducha real en meses (porque las duchas en su residencia no sirven y no puede llamar ducha a rociarse con una manguera y agua de lluvia); consiguió 50 dólares más de un tipo que pidió sus servicios a un lado de la carretera.  
  
Era obeso, calvo, la marca de un anillo desaparecido en su dedo y un auto que moriría de cáncer por todo el olor a tabaco y colillas esparcidas por el piso si pudiera.  
  
Trató de pasarse de listo. Espaciar no era tan fácil cuando constantemente jalaba sus cabellos como si quisiera arrancárselos y gemía "zorra" cada que abría la boca.  
  
Intentó quitarse el condón, trató de meter su polla desnuda en la boca del rubio y empujar su cabeza para que lo hiciera.  
  
Tweek lo perdió.  
  
Estaba desesperado, también un poco drogado, y podía reconocer un cerdo en todo su esplendor cuando lo veía.  
  
Lo golpeó. Apretó su asqueroso pene, lo hizo maldecir y estrelló su cabeza contra el volante una y otra vez hasta que estuvo inconsciente.  
  
Recordó tomar un cigarrillo y temblar cuando una gota de sangre salpicó su camisa.  
  
Muerte fue su primer pensamiento en ese instante pero el cerdo aún respiraba cuando jaló el cuello de su camisa para evaluarlo.  
  
Aspiró ondo, dejó que el vapor incendiara sus pulmones y exhalo ondas de humo espeso en el auto antes de tomar del hombre lo único que tenía en la billetera y salir corriendo.  
  
Ahora Tweek riega una planta. Su camisa colgando de un cordel dentro de la casa. La radio canta bellas melodías de los años 50 entre estática, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por la voz gruesa y elegante del locutor que desea a todos un gran día.  
  
La noche se acerca.  
  
Tal vez tenga que salir nuevamente. Tal vez deba quedarse.  
  
70 dólares le aseguran 1 semana más de descanso antes de los gritos agudos de la casera anunciando cómo sus pocas cosas irían a parar a la calle si no hacía nada.  
  
El agua rebasa la maceta, cae como líneas finas al suelo.  
  
No sabe por qué pensó que sería fácil. Su primer cliente fue una etiopia, una rareza en la profesión que eligió hace solo 1 día.  
  
Una coincidencia. Como si el mundo quisiera atraparlo en aquello, haciéndolo pensar que podía manejarlo cuando no.  
  
Porque no todos serían chicos tímidos, educados y guapos o gordos que podría acabar de un golpe.  
  
Talvez llegue el momento en que alguien verdaderamente fuerte y peligroso llegue a su vida. Alguien que estrelle su cara contra el suelo, lo viole y lo deje podrir en algún lugar cerca del vertedero.  
  
Solo será una cifra, una piedra que será olvidada al día siguiente. Un desafortunado caso en los miles que hay cada día.  
  
El morirá, los gusanos se comerán sus ojos y aún si las larvas devoran su cerebro recordará hasta el último momento el rostro sonriente de sus padres repitiendo "te lo dije" como un mantra en su cabeza.   
  
El agua rebosada llega a sus calcetines y no le importa. No le importa porque su respiración falla y sus latidos aumentan. Se siente desesperado, mareado, suelta la regadera y atrapa sus cabellos.  
  
Los estira. Duele. Se tambalea. Su garganta erosiona en un cúmulo de quejidos, cae en el suelo y solo quiere que se callen.   
  
Gritan: _**"Te lo dije"**_ en su cabeza una y otra vez y llora.  
  
Sus acciones lo alcanzan, siente nauseas de sí mismo, en lo que se convirtió no es quien pensó cuando era pequeño y eso lo atormenta porque ser actor está muy lejos de hacerse realidad en sus circunstancias.  
  
Tiene de miedo de todo y piensa si realmente esto es lo que está destinado a ser toda la vida.  
  
Basura.

Una carga que no puede mantenerse a sí mismo.  
Un desastre que terminará asesinado de un tiro si tiene suerte o asesinado por sí mismo cuando deje de ser tan cobarde para finalmente jalar el gatillo.  
  
Las lágrimas no cesan y su cabeza estalla. Lleva sus rodillas al pecho, arrastrándose contra la descolorida alfombra. Apesta, esta sucia y seguramente ha visto mejores días pero el roce con la superficie áspera lo regresa de alguna manera a tierra.  
  
Es su alfombra.  
  
 _Mi alfombra._ Se repite.  
  
Apesta, está sucia pero es suya.  
  
Suya.  
  
Suya al igual que la cama, sus tres calcetines sin par y la planta ahora sobrealimentada.  
  
Suya al igual que su vida después de que se fue de casa.  
  
No ha sido bonita, ni acogedora y muy alejada de ser ideal pero tiene palabra sobre su destino, tiene opciones.

Ahora las tiene.

Puede dejar de hacerlo (ser sexoservidor) si quiere. Aún si falla, si no logra la cuota. Aún si lo echan y tiene que vivir debajo de un puente.  
  
Su destino seguirá siendo suyo. Ya no es un títere, no lo será nunca más y eso lo alivia. Sus ojos aún arden, su cara se siente extraña por las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas pero no puede evitar retener la risa que estalla espontánea en su pecho.  
  
Es un desastre.  
  
Un adicto.  
  
Un maniaco y ahora una prostituta.  
  
Una prostituta que ha pagado 2 meses de un departamento de mierda en un barrio de mierda.  
  
Una prostituta que ha logrado sobrevivir 1 mes más de lo que pronosticó su padre.  
  
\---En tu cara....perra---

  
  
(...)

  
  
  
El viernes llega muy pronto. Decidió -aún le suena bien esa palabra- no buscar más clientes. Sobrevivió 3 días con 50 dólares y aún le sobran 25 por si después de todo el chico decidía no presentarse ese día.  
  
Esta vez está más presentable. Compró una peinilla, una colonia barata e invirtió en un jabón.  
  
No sabe si el joven lo apreciará, aunque espera que al menos aprecie la camisa remendada y la falta de manchas en las axilas.  
  
Está en la misma esquina.  
  
Ahora parece menos un adicto vagabundo y más un "drogadicto con trabajo" lo que es una gran mejora en su opinión.

Mira sus uñas masticadas.  
  
Piensa en que podría comprarse unos guantes para el invierno: verdes, lanudos y bonitos que mantengan sus huesudas manos calientes cuando la nieve comience a caer constantemente en vez de esporádicamente como ahora.  
  
Las horas pasan.  
  
Tweek siente frío y se acerca a la farola en un intento de acumular calor. Un hombre que pasa se queda mirándolo un segundo antes de volverse hacia su esposa y hablar algo en voz baja.  
  
El rubio exhala aire caliente en sus manos antes de frotarlas incesantemente.  
  
No sabe por qué vino.  
  
Ha pasado una hora en comparación con la ultima vez que apareció.  
  
Lo sabe porque la tienda 24 horas tras de sí cierra dejándolo solo a él y el perro que se ha acurrucado a sus pies en la desolada calle.  
  
El perro se da la vuelta sobre su espalda. Tweek lo acaricia.  
  
Se dijo que era por el dinero, pero piensa que es más por compromiso. El chico era educado y pagaba bien. Si tiene suerte, el tipo pedirá algo más y cobrará poco más de 100 dólares que le permitirán pagar los otros 70 dólares de renta que faltan y sobrevivir un poco más hasta que consiga un trabajo menos indecente.  
  
Vino listo para que pida algo más, tanto mental como físicamente y aunque le dolió pagar algo que supone solo utilizará una vez. Es mucho mejor que estar incapacitado en la cama o morir de dolor.  
  
El perro se da la vuelta con violencia y ladra. Tweek regresa la mirada al auto negro que se estaciona de golpe peligrosamente cerca de la acera.  
  
Se acerca y frunce el ceño ante el olor de alcohol que inunda su sistema cuando el joven abre la ventanilla.  
  
\---Que mierda hombre...ngh.. ¿estas borracho?---Las mejillas del hombre están rojas. No mira a Tweek pero su cabeza se tambalea de un lado a otro.  
  
\---S..ube---  
  
Y no.  
  
Tweek está tentado a mandarlo a la mierda y dejarlo por que no es tan estúpido como para subirse al auto de un adolescente borracho.  
  
Puede distinguir vodka y algo de tabaco y dios...si el olor de la marihuana estaba siendo ocultado por el cigarrillo cuando se acerca un poco es muy evidente.  
  
Esa mezcla grita peligro por todas partes lo que solo lo hace querer correr y alejarse como el perro inteligente que escapó hace varios minutos.  
  
Sin embargo no lo hace. Rodea el auto y abre la puerta del conductor recibiendo la mirada de confusión del chico.  
  
\---Q..ue m...iee...---  
  
\---Yo conduciré. Ngh, nos vas a matar a los dos si lo haces tú---El pelinegro parece tardar en entender. Gruñe y quiere replicar pero se balancea mucho hacia delante y vacía el contenido de su estomago en la calle manchando por poco los zapatos de Tweek que se alejó de un salto---¡Hijo de puta!---grita y tiene ganas de patear algo.  
  
"Educado y considerado mis bolas" piensa y está a un segundo de dejarlo así y finalmente irse pero el pelinegro se tambalea hacia adelante y suelta un pequeño "lo siento" antes de que Tweek suspire y lo lleve a los asientos traseros.  
  
\---No creo que puedas hacer que tu polla se pare en este estado...---  
  
El tipo no contesta. Solo se deja caer en los asientos traseros y se encoge en lo que parece un horrible dolor de estómago. Gime. Lleva sus rodillas al pecho y tiembla.  
  
Tweek no puede dejarlo así.  
  
Cierra la puerta. Se mete en el asiento del conductor y revisa gavetas y bolsillos con el fin de encontrar una pastilla, agua o algo pero no hay nada. Golpea el volante con frustración y salta cuando el sonido de la bocina responde a su golpe.  
  
El pelinegro en la parte de atrás se queja.  
  
\---Tal vez...---  
  
Gira su cuerpo y alcanza al tipo en la parte de atrás que ha caído al suelo. Busca en sus bolsillos y en su chaqueta.  
  
Mete sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del otro y palpa una billetera.  
  
"Bingo"  
  
La saca con esfuerzo. El otro a penas y reacciona.  
  
Revisa en su interior, encuentra una licencia de conducir y Craig es como se llama. Abre el bolsillo más grande y 500 dólares le devuelven la mirada.  
  
Sería tan fácil, solo tomarlos y correr al igual que con el viejo cerdo.  
  
Pero si Craig tiene 500 dólares fáciles en la cartera, 2 tarjetas de crédito y un auto. Seguramente tendría la posibilidad de seguirlo y hacer que pague.  
  
Eso es un problema innecesario en el que no quiere verse involucrado.  
  
Toma 20 a falta de un billete más bajo. Sale del auto y se asegura de que esté cerrado antes de dirigirse calle abajo hacia una farmacia. Hace lo suyo, casi resbala en un charco y regresa.  
  
Craig sigue tirado en el suelo.  
  
Tweek se sube y enciende el auto.  
  
Debería llevarlo a algún lado pero no sabe dónde, podría pagar un hotel aunque Craig seguramente no estaría feliz de que gaste su dinero.  
  
A pesar de que técnicamente lo estaría gastando en el pelinegro.  
  
Tiene aún 25 dólares, 25 dólares que necesita y no va a tocar así que está tentado de llevarlo a su casa y eso es lo que hace. Puede ser un extraño, un asesino que lleva a su lugar seguro pero es tarde, está cansado y ciertamente a este paso ese no será su departamento en el futuro.  
  
El viaje es silencioso. Al principio Tweek trata de acostumbrarse al hecho de que el auto es semiautomático, aunque es bastante simple y mucho mejor no estar preocupado a cada momento de aplastar el embrague así que se habitúa rápidamente.  
  
El auto es bonito. Los asientos son de cuero. Craig se queja en la parte trasera pero eso no lo distrae del hecho de que el auto tiene un portavasos o no rechina cuando se detiene.  
  
Tweek se permite soñar con uno de esos en el futuro. Tendría uno rojo, asientos de cuero blanco y tapiz durazno en el techo. En su sueño, compra muchos de estos y aún mejores. Podrá comprar rojos, verdes, bicolores de puertas que se abren hacia arriba como ha visto en las revistas de famosos o en las películas.  
  
No se conformaría con un auto. Tendría una limosina, un conductor que lo llevara hacia todos lados y una alfombra roja esperándolo en cada esquina.  
  
Es lindo. La imagen envía un alivio inexplicable a su pecho. Sueña alto y su burbuja se rompe cuando el estacionamiento comunitario de su terrible apartamento le da la bienvenida.  
  
Un vecino mira su vehículo con interés cuando estaciona.  
  
Tal vez no fue una buena idea traerlo aquí. Su auto es muy nuevo y bonito como para camuflarse con los demás. Tendría suerte si no ha sido desmantelado para cuando llegue la mañana, sin embargo lo hecho hecho está y se asegurará de salir a revisar de vez en cuando que el auto aún esté en pie.  
  
Lleva a Craig a rastras por la puerta de entrada y todo el camino por las escaleras al segundo piso. Es difícil abrir la puerta con él a cuestas pero lo logra y agradece que su hogar no esté totalmente desordenado como lo hubiera estado días atrás.  
  
Es decir, aun hay manchas de café en el suelo y algunas bolsas de contenido extraño en el suelo pero no le obstruyen el paso hacia su recámara.  
  
Abre la puerta, deja a Craig con un resoplido en la cama y lo cobija. El pelinegro se acurruca sobre sí mismo y duerme nuevamente.  
  
Desliza las cortinas y desplaza hacia un lado la inestable ventana para que entre aire fresco.  
  
Desde aquí puede ver el auto, aún sigue en pie pero su vecino está rodeándolo con interés.  
  
\---¡Mejor que no lo toques Kenny o ngh te golpearé!---El otro hace un signo de 'ok' con las manos y se aleja pero solo un poco. Tweek gruñe de frustración cuando quiere cerrar la cortina pero el tubo que la sostiene cede y cae.  
  
Lo deja como está.  
  
Recoge su basura del suelo. No sabe cuánto pasara hasta que lo que compró de Kenny se acabe y el peso de su adicción lo envuelva porque no compras metanfetamina con los mismos 25 dólares que te quedan para vivir.  
  
Le repugna, ha tratado de alejarse de ello. Del problema que le crearon sus padres pero no puede y siente que podría empeorar con los años, si es que logra estar vivo tanto tiempo.  
  
Barre un poco, calienta unas lentejas, bien podría hacer algo de sopa. Junta la ropa sucia en una canasta que no se llena con la limitada cantidad de prendas que tiene.  
  
 ** _"Necesitarás tu ropa aquí para cuando quieras volver"_**  
  
Maldice y está a punto de salir de la casa al cuarto de lavado cuando recuerda a Craig.  
  
Su ropa también está sucia. Su camisa manchada con restos de vómito y pantalones malolientes a vodka y hierba.  
  
Entra en la habitación dejando la canasta a un lado. Craig gira en la cama dándole la espalda.  
  
Ciertamente no quiere que Craig lo golpee o lo acuse de abuso o alguna mierda así que primero piensa en que debería preguntar.  
  
\---Craig...---el mencionado no reacciona---Craig necesito tu ropa....---sigue sin reaccionar y Tweek cambia su peso de un pie a otro dudando si tomarla por sí mismo o dejarlo como está.  
  
Dejarlo como está es muy tentador, piensa en sus maltratadas sábanas impregnadas de todo el olor a porquería y decide que le quitará la ropa.  
  
Es verdad que Tweek no es mejor en cuanto a olor que Craig pero al menos es SU olor.  
  
\---Ngh Craig...vamos---Lo levanta a regañadientes y Craig se resiste al principio antes de sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando Tweek roza sus costillas con los dedos.  
  
El rubio se sorprende ante el pelinegro extrañamente cooperador y no pregunta. Solo aprovecha el momento sacándole rápidamente la camisa y los pantalones. Craig aún parece mareado pero jadea más tranquilo. Tweek ignora la mirada intensa que le está dando el otro a favor de meter todo en la canasta y salir presuroso hacia el cuarto de lavado. Señala la botella de agua y las pastillas en su mesa de noche.  
  
\---Toma eso. V-volveré enseguida...---  
  
(...)  
  
Cuando regresa. Craig se ha sentado en la cama. Parece sufrir, agarrándose la cabeza. Aunque la botella con agua está vacía en sus manos y se ve más consiente.  
  
Debería preguntar como está. Tweek no sabe si Craig apreciará su chillona y aguda voz es estos momentos de dolor.  
  
Deja la ropa a un lado y saca las prendas que no nos suyas ofreciéndoselas al otro.  
  
\---Es mi casa...--- responde Tweek a una pregunta que Craig no formula. Pero si Tweek se levantara en un lugar desconocido, apreciaría que le dijeran donde está para no volverse loco.  
  
Craig asiente. Revisa los bolsillos de su pantalón y Tweek rebusca en su mesa de noche entregándole la billetera.  
  
El pelinegro la sostiene, revisa el contenido. Frunce el seño y Tweek sabe que es porque tomó algunas monedas para pagar la secadora cuando no tenía el cambio suficiente. Además de los 3 que utilizó en la farmacia.  
  
Su corazón se acelera, sus manos tiemblan de culpa, agarra su brazo con demasiada fuerza, las palabras chocan en su lengua cuando quiere explicar.  
  
\---AGH Los tomé para la ACK para la farmacia, lo siento hombre. En serio lo siento. ¡No te robe! ¡No lo haría! ¡Si quieres te lo devolveré! No tengo mucho efectivo pero...---Craig lo detiene, se masajea las sienes. Tweek tapa su boca cuando se da cuenta de que comenzó a gritar sin notarlo.  
  
\---Esta bien amigo...sinceramente pensé que tomarías más o te irías con los 500 dólares---Craig vuelve a revisar el contenido---Yo lo hubiera hecho---susurra.  
  
Tweek se mueve incómodo. No sabe cómo decirle a Craig que la única razón por la que no escapó con los 500 era porque su cobarde trasero no podría vivir con el estrés constante de sentirse perseguido.  
  
En su lugar le ofrece sus zapatos. Que limpió lo mejor que pudo con un trapo y agua.  
  
\---Gracias---murmura Craig. Toma los zapatos pero al igual que el pantalón y la camisa, no hace un esfuerzo por ponérselos---¿Dónde...  
  
\---No tengo bañera...---se adelanta Tweek---Si eso...si eso es lo que buscas---Craig parece decepcionado---A-aunque puedo calentarte agua si quieres, es decir. Hay un baño comunitario y ¡se que no es ideal pero...---Tweek se calla cuando su voz provoca que Craig haga otra mueca--- funciona...---susurra.  
  
\---Bueno---  
  
(...)  
  
La olla gorgotea. Decide que es suficiente y la saca. Llena un balde con la mitad de agua caliente y la otra mitad de agua fría, regulando la temperatura hasta que siente que es lo suficientemente caliente como para soportar un viaje al baño sin congelarse y lo suficientemente fría como para que Craig no sufra quemaduras de tercer grado en el proceso.  
  
Tiene el impulso de gritarle a Craig para decirle que está lista pero se contiene al recordar el estado del otro. En su lugar solo entra a la habitación en donde Craig se ha puesto su camisa y un pantalón de pijama y le dice que lo siga.  
  
El viaje es silencioso.  
  
Incomodo.  
  
No sabe cómo puede existir este nivel de incomodidad entre los dos cuando ya le ha chupado la polla. Aunque eso podría estar causando la incomodidad en primer lugar.  
  
\---Aquí te dejo la toalla, el jabón y puedes echarte agua con esa taza. Solo...asegúrate de no mojar nada fuera de la ducha. ¡No la abras! Hay una cosa extraña viviendo ahí y dios...solo...solo no la abras---murmura---Estaré en la 196 cuando...acabes---Craig asiente.  
  
Tweek se retira.  
  
Suspira.  
  
Si no hubiera sido un maldito cobarde ahora tendría 500 dólares y no un dolor de cabeza. Jala sus cabellos. Siente la boca seca.  
  
Necesita agua.  
  
Mucha agua.  
  
Camina de regreso a su apartamento y atrapa a Kenny en la puerta de su casa tratando de espiar por la mirilla.  
  
\---Kenny...  
  
\---¡Ey, Twink!---se aleja. Su voz le molesta--- Justo el hombre que quería ver! ¿Cómo estas?---El pañuelo en su labio inferior y barbilla amortigua sus palabras pero son lo suficientemente entendibles para Tweek. Puede sentir que quiere algo. Talvez los 2400 dólares que le debe.  
  
\---¿Que necesitas?---Suelta severo. No quiere pero la ira comienza a burbujear en su pecho. Kenny esboza una sonrisa coqueta.  
  
\---Oh ya sabes---ríe--- Solo pasaba por aquí y me dije "¿Por qué no visitar a mi gran y apuesto amigo?" y ya que estamos en esas...---extiende su mano.  
  
Mierda.  
  
\---Ngh no tengo tu dinero...---gruñe. Kenny cierra la mano con fuerza. Su sonrisa se desvanece. Es más pequeño que Tweek pero su mirada se pone fría, intimidante. Suelta una risa baja. Tweek se pone tenso.  
  
\---Twink, Twink, mi querido amigo. Pensé que no nos mentíamos entre nosotros, pensé que éramos como hermanos...---  
  
\---¡No te miento! ¡Aún no tengo tu d...---  
  
\---¡Pura mierda!---Tweek se calla. Su cabeza duele, se agarra los antebrazos con fuerza. Kenny ríe otra vez---Tweek---comienza---te vi llegar en esa belleza...no me salgas con estupideces. Ahora...---vuelve a extender la mano...---mi dinero.  
  
\---Ese auto no es mío---retrocede. Es...---demonios. ¿Qué es Craig?---de un cliente...---La sonrisa de Kenny se hace más grande.  
  
\---¿Un cliente?---repite---¿Hablas de ese pobre diablo que te vi arrastrando a tu apartamento? ¿Lo mataste? No me importa, pero diablos Twinky no sabía que tenías eso en ti---Tweek niega efusivamente---  
  
\---¡No! ¡Es...yo...--  
  
\---Volviendo a nuestro negocio. Conozco un chatarrero que te podría dar 10 grandes por esa preciosidad---Kenny lo ignora---Podrías pagarme todo e incluso te invitaría 3 gramos por cortesía---  
  
\---¡No! ¡No entiendes, es...!---  
  
\---El auto es mío---Craig habla. Tweek salta por la intrusión. Se hace a un lado. Craig sigue su trayecto con su mirada un segundo antes de dirigirla nuevamente al rubio más bajo con pañuelo.  
  
Kenny estudia al recién llegado con una sonrisa lasciva. Su camisa parece puesta al apuro. Su cabello está empapado. Huele a colonia para nada barata.

¿Cómo fue a parar alguien como él a ese lugar?

\---Ey grandote---  
  
\---¿Cuánto te debe?---Kenny parpadea en sorpresa, mira de un lado a otro a Craig y a Tweek. Ríe bajo cuando los cables conectan en su cabeza. "No sabía que eras de esos" le susurra a Tweek antes de regresar su mirada al pelinegro.  
  
\---2400---Craig le hace una seña a Tweek que sale de su ensoñación y corre al departamento. Busca por todas partes y sale con la billetera de Craig en la mano.  
  
\---493 dólares, te pagaré el resto después...---  
  
\---Mañana---anuncia severo. Sonríe---soy un poco impaciente...---  
  
\---Bien---  
  
\---Genial---le da una palmadita al bíceps de Craig---Karen estará feliz---Se da la vuelta y desaparece en el departamento de a lado. Craig no deja de mirarlo con furia hasta que se cierra la puerta.  
  
Tweek no responde.  
  
Ve a Craig caminar a paso lento hacia su propio departamento, hacerle una seña para que entre y cerrar la puerta.  
  
Todo lo alcanza en ese momento.  
  
\---¡¿ Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!---Craig se queja. Su cabeza aún da vueltas y no aprecia aquello.  
  
\---Cállate...--- gruñe. Tweek tiembla. Tiene ganas de gritar. Muerde su labio. Toma sus cabellos y los jala con frustración. Agarra a Craig del brazo arrastrándolo hacia la habitación para más privacidad. Kenny podría estar escuchando todo del otro lado.  
  
\---¿Porqué. Mierda. Hiciste eso?---repite más suave. Hace énfasis en cada palabra.  
  
Craig se encoge de hombros.  
  
\---Ahora estamos a mano---declara.  
  
¿Que demonios se supone que significa eso?  
  
\---¡¿De que hablas?! ¿A mano de que?---susurra efusivamente.  
  
\---Me salvaste, ahora estamos a mano---Tweek no puede creerlo. Niega con la cabeza. Solo el maldito loco que pagó un hotel por una jodida mamada podría pensar que una estancia en su casa de mierda valía 2400 dólares.  
  
Quiso golpearse la cabeza. Llevo el talón de las manos a sus ojos y los presionó hasta que vio estrellas.  
  
Esto debería ser un sueño.  
  
\---No puedo...---susurra. Craig lo mira con curiosidad.  
  
\---¿No pu...  
  
\---No puedo aceptar esto. No es justo. No...Es solo...no puedo---termina. Se gira con brusquedad, busca en sus cajones. Saca 25 dólares. Se los entrega a Craig---Es poco, te pagaré el resto después. Puedes tener mi cocina, vale como...100 es...  
  
\---No quiero tu dinero---suelta. Deja los 25 en la mesa de noche y Tweek los toma otra vez tratando de empujarlos a las manos de Craig.  
  
\---Tómalos, ¡Son tuyos! Yo...no...¡No puedo...!---El olor a quemado lo distrae. Algo suena en la cocina y corre para encontrar las lentejas secas en el fondo negro de la olla. El agua se ha evaporado---¡Mierda!---Toma la olla con las manos desnudas y la suelta al instante, dejando caer las lentejas quemadas en la alfombra.  
  
No queda nada.  
  
No puede hacer nada.  
  
Eran sus últimas lentejas.  
  
Su manos tiemblan. Quiere mantener los sollozos para sí, pero solo logra darse una migraña.  
  
Se agacha. Oculta la cabeza entre sus piernas. Sus manos arden, hormiguean coloradas, sangrantes.  
  
\---Oye...---Craig se agacha a su lado. Hace un ademán de darle una palmada en la espalda al rubio pero se arrepiente a último momento. Guarda su mano entre sus piernas---¿Estas...bien?---  
  
Si Craig fuera otra persona, si entendiera a la gente tan bien como el individuo promedio vería que no, que no está bien y esa es una pregunta estúpida. Pero no es una persona promedio, es Craig y aquello solo logra empeorar las cosas.  
  
Tweek no esta bien. Y nunca lo estará.  
  
\---Toma los 25...por favor....---suplica. Craig lanza un 'bien' incapaz de hacer algo más. Los minutos pasan.  
  
El sol ha comenzado a salir.  
  
Se pregunta cuánto ha estado en la casa del rubio.  
  
Tweek se levanta de repente y Craig lo hace también.  
  
\---Fóllame..--anuncia. Por poco el pelinegro se atora con su saliva.  
  
\---¿Qué...---Las manos de Tweek agarran la tela de su camisa. Ignora el ardor en sus palmas.  
  
\---Fóllame, estoy listo.¿ Me diste 75 por una mamada no? Si me follas eso debe valer como...¿300? No lo sé hombre, no me importa. Puedes follarme dos veces y te daré una mamada después, dejaré que me ates. Puedes traer a tus amigos si quie...---  
  
Craig lo aparta empujándolo por los hombros.  
  
\---Cálmate---gruñe---Te dije que no necesito tu maldito dinero pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedes darme una mamada, Jesucristo---Tweek asiente.  
  
\---Y el resto...  
  
\---Puedo venir todos los viernes, si quieres. Te daré 200 por mamada. 600 si tengo ganas de joderte ¿Qué piensas de eso? Y no, no traeré a nadie, o te ataré. Dios. ¿Estás acostumbrado a esa mierda?---  
  
Tweek lo analiza. No cree que es lo que valga pero se siente mejor. Mucho mejor.  
  
Es un trabajo ¿no?  
  
Es como un trabajo.  
  
No es una limosna.  
  
Es un trabajo.  
  
Uno inusual pero...  
  
Un trabajo al fin y al cabo.  
  
\---Bien...si. Bien, esta muy bien---susurra. La segunda parte de sus palabras llega a su mente--- Y... no. No lo he hecho nunca pero...¡Podría aprender si tu...  
  
\---No, hombre. Asco---Tweek asiente. Craig suelta sus hombros. Se rasca la nuca y suspira pesadamente.  
  
\---No tengo un condón ahora mismo---  
  
\---Ngh Yo tampoco...---  
  
\---Entonces no podemos hacer nada---termina---Volveré el viernes que viene---  
  
Tweek se mueve inquieto. Una semana es mucho tiempo. No tiene dinero. Miles de problemas se arremolinan en su mente, miles de formas en que no lo logrará se detienen abruptamente cuando el pelinegro pone los 25 dólares en su mano. Tweek sisea por el ardor.  
  
\---Considéralo como un pago adelantado---explica ignorante al dolor ajeno---Volveré mañana para solucionar lo del tipo de a lado, no sé a que hora pero lo haré. Si no lo encuentro dejaré el dinero debajo de tu puerta. Asegúrate de pagarle---Tweek asimila toda la información en su cabeza. Lanza un pequeño si y Craig desaparece en la habitación para recoger sus cosas.  
  
Tweek aún no lo cree.  
  
Todos sus problemas se han solucionado a la vez y eso lo abruma. Como si esto solo fuera el sol antes de la poderosa tormenta que terminaría hundiéndolo en el océano.  
  
\---Aquí...---Tweek parpadea hacia la mano extendida frente a sí. Hay una tarjeta. La toma con las llemas de sus dedos. Tiene escrito "Rehabilitación de adictos" en la parte superior junto a un número de teléfono.  
  
\---¿Cómo...---  
  
\---Deberías dejar de consumir esas cosas---Craig señala hacia una bolsa de metanfetamina mal escondida debajo de la alfombra---No son buenos para ti...---continúa---Asiste. Diles que vas de mi parte.  
  
Tweek se ríe.  
  
Oh la ironía.  
  
\---Tal vez deberíamos asistir los dos...---susurra. Craig se calla. Aprieta los puños a sus costados. Tweek se arrepiente y se prepara para el golpe que nunca llega.  
  
Craig suspira. Relaja su postura.  
  
\---Si---murmura y se va.  
  
El departamento queda en silencio, no se escuchan más que los ronquidos de Kenny al otro lado.  
  
 _Ha caído bajo._

_Hasta el fondo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi 5000 palabras. ¿Debería seguir haciendo capítulos largos o fragmentaelos en capítulos de 2000?
> 
> ¿Y qué piensan del capítulo? ¡ Dejenmelo en los comentarios! ¡Amo los comentarios!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6000 palabras? 
> 
> Siento que es lo que merecen por tener que esperar una semana por esto.
> 
> Tomó mucha edición. Igual no se lo que mi yo del pasado haya hecho con los anteriores capítulos así que los arreglaré pero no se preocupen. No tienen que leer todo otra vez. La historia será igual, solo revisaré ortografía y haré algunas aclaraciones.
> 
> Advertencia para:
> 
> \---Colapso mental  
> \---Consumo de drogas  
> \----Lenguaje vulgar  
> \----Contenido sexual explícito  
> \----Algo de sangre...  
> \---Pensamientos de muerte
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Aún no lo cree. Piensa que pudo ser un sueño. Una mala broma de su cabeza.  
  
Mira una y otra vez el reloj de muñeca en su mano. Con bordes dorados, interior transparente y "CT" grabadas permanentemente en la parte trasera. Ve la maquinaria expuesta trabajando de forma constante.  
  
Lo oye funcionar.  
  
Esto no puede ser suyo.  
  
Tweek nunca podría pagar algo así.  
  
Lo aprieta.  
  
El ardor en su palma contra el metal lo envía a un mar de confusiones.  
  
Es real.  
  
Todo esto es real.  
  
Se acaba de librar de una deuda para él impagable tan solo por ser el juguete sexual de un tipo aparentemente millonario del que solo sabe su nombre...y su edad aunque no puede confirmar la misma.  
  
Un tipo cualquiera que vino de repente a su vida y lo salvó...  
  
Lo salvo de Kenny con una promesa.  
  
Lo salvo de meses de errores y le dio una oportunidad para liberarse de años de los mismos.  
  
Le dio una solución a su problema que Tweek terminó arrugando y arrojando en algún lugar de su cocina/sala.  
  
Es increíble.  
  
Insólito.  
  
Su mente le dice que algo de aquello no está bien, que finalmente se ha vuelto loco, que ha perdido la cabeza pero de nuevo el bonito reloj en sus manos le devuelve la mirada y de repente solo puede notar como el segundero pasa de 12, a 13, 14, 15...  
  
A menos que solo haya dicho eso para librarse del problema y no vuelva nunca más...  
  
Después de todo son poco más de las 10 a.m. y no ha aparecido.  
Tweek lo sabe porque no duerme, no come, solo se ha levantado para saludar a Kenny esa mañana y los golpecillos de las manecillas lo mantienen hipnotizado, atraído.  
  
Hora tras hora. Minuto tras minuto. Segundo a segundo, y de repente ya no son las 10. Son las 12, y Tweek se pregunta como ha pasado tanto tiempo sentado.  
  
Se preocupa también.  
  
Las lentejas siguen en el suelo. La tarjeta de rehabilitación lanzada en algún lugar de su piso.  
  
Se muerde la lengua.  
  
Es la 13:00 y Craig no ha aparecido.  
  
_**"Esta bien"**_ se dice. 

  
_**"Lo prometió. Vendrá."**_ se dice aunque ya nada de lo que repite se guarda en su cabeza. Todo sale silencioso. Amortiguado.  
  
Se golpea la cabeza con el talón de la mano repetidamente como una vieja televisión que no funciona.  
  
Concentrarse.  
  
Tiene que concentrarse. Distraerse.  
  
Eso siempre ha funcionado así que mira a todos lados y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.  
  
Kenny.  
  
No es ideal pero es un comienzo. Ya no está pensando en Craig, sino en el hecho de que con el dinero podría seguir pagando las dosis de Kenny (¿Cuánto valía cada una?) cuando se le pagara, podría comer cuando lo necesitara, podría comprarse un apartamento más grande, tal vez pedir tal vez algo más fuerte.  
  
Sería increíble.  
  
Ayudaría a Kenny.  
  
También estaría ayudando a Karen ¿No?  
  
Dándole trabajo al rubio.  
  
_**"Es una buena acción"**_ se dice.  
  
Solo lo haría por Karen.  
  
Ella merece ir a la universidad.  
  
Merece tener cosas bonitas...  
  
Merece...  
  
Aunque...¿Quien es Karen?  
  
Se golpea la frente.  
  
Le aterra.  
  
Le aterra saber que no la conoce.  
  
Pero al final de cuentas...  
  
¿Conoce realmente a alguien?  
  
No conoce a Craig, ni a Kenny, no conoce a nadie.  
  
Nunca se tomó el tiempo de hablar con sus compañeros de trabajo ni recuerda a nadie de su escuela.  
  
Las imágenes pasan muy veloces en su cabeza como para formar una silueta o un sonido.  
  
Tan drogado como para guardar algo para si mismo.  
  
Los rostros de sus ex amigos son borrosos ahora. Sus voces son lejanas, estáticas. Se repiten en su cerebro semejantes al sonido de una vieja radio en la deprimente casa de su abuela.  
  
¿Tuvo amigos siquiera?  
  
¿Fue a la escuela?  
  
Frota sus hombros.  
  
Lucha por recordar. Años de dosis le han quemado la cabeza e incluso ahora piensa que si nada de él queda en esa mente suya...  
  
¿Existió aunque sea?  
  
Respira. Parpadea. Pero no se siente a si mismo.  
  
Patea. Grita. Pero todo está en silencio.  
  
Nada rompe el hechizo. No se escucha. No puede oír nada.  
  
Se siente solo. Aislado. Solitario.  
  
Ni siquiera el tren que hace temblar el suelo y ventanas emite algún sonido cuando pasa, o el reloj bien diseñado estrellándose en el closet arroja algún ruido que le permita saber que está aquí, que está presente, que está vivo.  
  
Hace puño contra el suelo y lo siente.  
  
El escozor de su palma. El ardor en su mano.  
  
Sisea.  
  
La presiona mas fuerte contra la carne deleitándose con el dolor que viaja eléctrico por todo su brazo directo a su cerebro.  
  
Sus llagas se abren, tenues manchas carmesí comienzan a inundar la tela.  
  
**_"Debe haber tenido amigos"_** piensa. Razona.  
  
Toda persona real los tiene.  
  
El dolor es de personas reales por lo tanto es real.  
  
Tweek es real.  
  
Es real.  
  
Los engranajes en su cerebro cuadran por un momento y recuerda.  
  
Su hermana. Karen es la hermana de Kenny.  
  
Si.  
  
Eso es.  
  
Karen.  
  
Karen es la hermana de Kenny y quiere ser profesora. ¿O veterinaria?  
  
Mierda.  
  
No importa.  
  
Lo recordó.  
  
Es por Karen. Todo es por Karen. Toda su vida la ha dedicado a Karen.  
  
Pero otra vez...¿Quien es Karen?  
  
Trata de convencerse de que es por un bien mayor pero ni siquiera conoce a Karen lo suficiente.  
  
Es patético.  
  
Patético.  
  
Tweek es patético.  
  
Camina de un lado a otro.  
  
Mas recuerdos le vienen a la mente.  
  
Gritos. Risas. Llantos. Pero no le importa en ese momento.  
  
Solo quiere tranquilidad. Hace un momento luchaba por una señal ahora lucha por silencio. Quiere dejar de pensar.  
  
Quiere ser feliz.  
  
Y lo sabe, sabe como ser feliz pero... ¿Que haces cuando la única felicidad que recuerdas viene de la única cosa que se supone no debe consumir?  
  
Las ansias lo matan. Lo carcomen desde el interior. Y burbujean hasta la superficie.  
  
No debe. Sabe que no debe.  
  
Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en comprar más dosis sin embargo su cuerpo, algo dentro de sí le pide más.  
  
Ruega por más.  
  
**_"No son buenos para ti"_**  
  
Tiene razón. No son buenos...  
  
Sin embargo....  
  
Concéntrate, se repite.  
  
No.  
  
Craig dijo que lo deje.  
  
Que lo deje.  
  
No es bueno.  
  
Necesita distraer su mente otra vez.

  
Eso es todo, solo necesita mas recuerdos que opaquen su deseo. Mas memorias. Pero en su mente no hay nada más que Kenny, sus padres y Craig así que cada pensamiento vuelve de alguna manera a la bolsa de dicha que ha vagado solitario en la parte superior de su mesa de noche desde esa mañana.  
  
Es malo, muy malo y lo odia. Le recuerda a sus padres, a sus malditos padres, sabe lo que dirían si lo vieran en esas condiciones y aún si no puede dejar de mirar sus sonrisas en la inconciencia, el odio que siente no llena para nada el vacío de su pecho.  
  
Es un adicto.  
  
Un adicto.  
  
Podrá independizarse, pelear, conseguir una casa, un trabajo, un perro, una pareja y aún así nunca dejará de ser eso...  
  
Un adicto.  
  
Un desastre.  
  
Un ser dependiente.  
  
**_"Deberías dejar de consumir esas cosas"_**  
  
Gruñe.  
  
La sola idea lo pone de mal humor.  
  
¿Con qué derecho lo dice?  
  
No entiende.  
  
Craig no lo entiende.  
  
¡Eso es lo que Tweek es!  
  
¡No será el mismo si lo deja!  
  
¡Morirá si lo abandona!  
  
Su cabeza duele y siente que morirá si no lo consume aunque posiblemente esté muriendo por hacerlo.  
  
Tal vez Craig tenga razón pero...  
  
\---¡AGGGGGGH!---grita. Golpea su cabeza contra el suelo. Se incorpora.  
  
Acerca sus manos temblorosos hacia la bolsa recién comprada. Y la mira.  
  
La analiza.  
  
Es poco. A penas un gramo.  
  
Una pequeña pastilla.  
  
Es muy poco.  
  
No haría mal consumirlo una última vez. Mañana lo dejará, asistirá a rehabilitación y se alejará de todo.  
  
No se lo dirá a Craig obviamente.  
  
No tiene que saberlo si esa va a ser su última vez.  
  
Tampoco le dirá que ha comenzado una nueva deuda pero está bien porque todo esta controlado. Es una deuda pequeña. Apenas 80 dólares que conseguirá en un santiamén.  
  
Craig le pagará y Tweek le pagará a Kenny cuando lo tenga.  
  
Es perfecto y nadie necesita enterarse de ello.  
  
Nadie necesita salir lastimado.  
  
Agarra la bolsa.  
  
**_"Pero lo sabrá ¿verdad?"_**  
  
**_"Lo sabrá. Lo hará"_**  
  
Es verdad.  
  
Sabe que lo hará. No podrá ocultarlo mucho tiempo. Craig se enterará y lo dejará. No podrá pagar y se encontrará peor que antes. En la miseria, sin un trabajo, ni un hogar y una deuda de 2400 dólares con alguien seguramente no lo esperaría tanto como Kenny.  
  
Lanza la bolsa contra el cajón superior de la mesa de noche como si quemara. Agarra sus cabellos. Los tira.  
  
Está roto. Es estúpido.  
  
Es basura.  
  
Morirá si no lo consume y morirá si lo hace.  
  
Se rasca los brazos y arde. Líneas rojas aparecen en su piel, puntos carmesí comienzan a llegar su poros conforme sus uñas pasan y pasan por la superficie áspera.

Se ríen.  
  
Ellos se ríen.  
  
Los gnomos.  
  
Jesucristo. Están aquí. Volvieron.  
  
De niño lo acosaban en las noches y ahora lo vigilan permanentemente y se ríen de lo que hace. De lo basura que es.  
  
De lo poco que sobrevivirá.  
  
De lo jodido que está al tener un derrumbe llamado muerte en todas la vías que simbolizan sus decisiones.  
  
**_"Eres basura"_** le dicen  
  
**_"No eres nada más que basura"_**  
  
Y si lo es...  
  
¿Cual es la diferencia?  
  
¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?  
  
Ninguna.  
  
Tweek toma la bolsa.  
  
La vacía en su mano.  
  
Solo es un poco.  
  
Un poco no hará daño.  
  
Asistirá a rehabilitación mañana. Lo hará, esta vez lo hará.  
  
Se come la pequeña pastilla....  
  
La mastica, puede sentir el sabor amargo en su boca...  
  
Espera.  
  
Espera.  
  
Y de repente poco no es suficiente.

  
  
(...)

  
  
  
Craig suspira. Mira su muñeca en busca de la hora pero recuerda por quinta vez en el día que no tiene su reloj favorito.  
Que lo perdió en algún lado entre la fiesta estúpidamente explosiva de Clyde y lo que sea que haya sufrido Tweek en la madrugada.  
  
Ciertamente no es ideal el tener que regresar a un lugar como este y Craig preferiría no hacerlo más del tiempo necesario.  
  
El olor es algo que no apreció cuando estaba mareado y aprecia aún menos ahora que está completamente consiente para analizarlo. Telarañas en varias esquinas. Papel tapiz arrancado. Varios grafitis surcando el suelo y las paredes de la inestable (y única) escalera del conjunto.  
  
Dos hombres miraron sospechosamente su auto cuando aparcó y una anciana exuberantemente adornada rozó su costado riendo coquetamente, a lo que Craig regresó a verla algo molesta.  
  
Ahora que lo piensa...  
  
Se palpó los bolsillos.  
  
Milagrosamente nada había desaparecido.  
  
Golpea nuevamente la blanca puerta frente a si. Es vieja, tiene astillas y parece poder derrumbarse en cualquier momento pero después de 5 golpes, cada uno más ansioso que el anterior, no abre.  
  
Zapatea.  
  
No quiere estar más de lo necesario en este lugar de muerte y tampoco quiere que sus amigos lo llenen de preguntas acerca de dónde ha pasado su tiempo de descanso o aún peor, que se lo digan a su padre.  
  
Puede confiar en Token y Jimmy, pero Clyde...  
  
Mierda.  
  
Si el supieran en qué ha estado gastando el dinero...  
  
\---Hola guapo---  
  
Craig gira.  
  
Finalmente.  
  
Ahora puede pagarle como le prometió e irse de ahí. Craig le extiende la mano.  
  
Un fajo con 19 billetes de 100 dólares, y uno de 10.  
  
Kenny los toma, los cuenta y sonríe cuando nota que todo está completo. Bueno, casi completo.  
  
\---Creo que faltan 80 dólares grandote---  
  
\---No---corta Craig rápidamente. Los contó bien antes de salir de casa.  
Los contó 3 veces. Cartman ha sido el único que ha logrado estafarlo en su vida y eso no va a cambiar ahora----2400. Revísalo---  
  
\---Ciertamente me pagaste 2400, pero Tweek pidió una pastilla esta m....---  
  
\---No me importa---  
  
\---¿En serio? Pensé que...---  
  
\---No. Me. Importa---repite enojado. Este tipo está loco si cree que va a pagar por todo lo que consuma el rubio. Tweek lo ayudó. Él lo ayudó a cambio. Es todo---Solo le debía un favor---da como una explicación y Kenny se encoje de hombros ajeno a la ira que ha empezado a mostrarse en el rostro del pelinegro.  
  
\---Entiendo---susurra. Se guarda el fajo en el bolsillo, abre su puerta con una llave y dos golpes e invita a Craig a pasar.  
  
Él se niega rotundamente.  
  
Puede ver algo del interior desde afuera, camisas tiradas junto a latas asomando en la rendija, un olor a marihuana terrible.  
  
El no es quién para criticar después de todo pero ahora está furioso.  
  
No sabe por qué.  
  
Oh si...  
  
Tal vez por el hecho de que Tweek solo acaba de tomar su valioso dinero y echarlo a la basura. O porque se pasó su generoso consejo por las bolas y se burló de él en su cara.  
  
Mierda.  
  
¿Eso era no?  
  
Tweek lo vio como un idiota al que puede exprimir siempre que quiera. Al que pueda llorarle y dar pena con tal de que pague sus mierdas y acepte sus condiciones.  
  
Aprieta los puños a sus costados.  
  
Está tentado de arrancar el dinero de los bolsillos de Kenny, de informarle que todo se cancela y Tweek puede pagar su basura él solo.  
  
Sin embargo no lo hará. Lo prometió y Craig maldito Tucker no rompe una promesa aunque le queme las venas.  
  
En cambio se gira.  
  
Ni siquiera trata de dar una escusa o despedirse. Solo regresa sobre sus pasos y esta dispuesto a dirigirse al 196 cuando Kenny lo agarra por el codo y lo jala queriendo que se dé la vuelta.  
  
Craig gruñe.  
  
Alza el brazo violentamente para librarse del agarre, y lo sacude mandando al rubio varios pasos adelante antes de que se estabilice, algo que Kenny aparentemente encuentra gracioso porque lo suelta y ríe.  
  
Se lame la lengua y susurra en lo que Craig considera el tono más asqueroso que ha oído.  
  
\---Ya sabes, si alguna vez necesitas algo. Tweek no es el único que puede ayudarte si sabes a lo que refiero---Le guiña un ojo.  
  
Como si Craig no tuviera suficientes problemas. Craig quiere gritarle pero el rubio se va y cierra la puerta tras de sí antes de que pueda abrir la boca.  
  
Craig gira nuevamente.  
  
No va a perder su tiempo con este tipo pero por otro lado...Tweek.  
  
Odia que jueguen con él. Que lo hagan ver como un estúpido. Odia que lo estafen y el idiota se va a enterar de este hecho de primera mano.  
  
Golpea la puerta con fuerza.  
  
Puede que ni siquiera el rubio esté en casa por su trabajo pero aún así la golpea una y otra vez hasta que leves jadeos le confirman que de hecho, hay alguien en casa.  
  
Tweek le abre.  
  
Mira a todos lados, sus ojos se mueven más de lo normal pero se ve tranquilo.  
  
Feliz incluso.  
  
Burlón.  
  
Como si pudiera saltar en cualquier momento.  
  
Craig tiembla de ira. Tweek lo sabe. Este idiota sabe que acaba de pagar su basura y se está burlando de él.  
  
Rechina sus dientes.  
  
Sus palabras salen con veneno, lo que Tweek parece no notar.  
  
\---Pagué tu mierda...--- murmura con rabia---Pagué tu mierda y...---de repente no puede hablar más. Un calor ha invadido sus labios sellándolos, unos brazos rodean su cuello y antes de que razone lo que acaba de pasar, Tweek le está preguntando otra vez si pagó realmente todo el dinero a lo que Craig solo puede asentir por que es la verdad y porque no puede encontrar el aliento suficiente para formar palabras cuando siente los labios del otro sobre los suyos de nuevo.  
  
No es un beso profundo. Solo varios piquetes pequeños simultáneos.  
  
El rubio solo acaba de besarlo sin pensar, lo que claramente no estaba en la lista de cosas que esperaba de ese encuentro.  
  
Tweek se aparta un poco.  
  
El pelinegro parpadea, trata de recordar por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar y se recompone, está aún más furioso ahora por los saltitos de felicidad que Tweek parece dar todavía agarrado a su cuello

Envuelve sus manos a las extremidades del otro dispuestos a despegarlos de su garganta cuando Tweek se acerca aún más a su cara, pega todo su cuerpo al pecho del más alto y le susurra al oído.  
  
\---¿Por qué no me dejas pagártelos?---terminando con suave beso en su lóbulo.  
  
Craig se detiene.  
  
Los vellos de su nuca se erizan bajo el cálido aliento, bajo el toque y no es lo único que ha comenzado a reaccionar en su cuerpo.  
  
Mueve sus manos a las caderas de Tweek. El rubio menea su pelvis contra la creciente erección de Craig. Moliéndolo sobre la tela.  
  
Craig traga saliva.  
  
Esta enojado.  
  
Muy enojado.  
  
Excepto que ahora está enojado por una razón diferente.  
  
Siente un tirón y puede y quiere evitar que el rubio lo jale a su habitación pero no encuentra en sí mismo fuerza para hacerlo.  
  
Para resistirse.  
  
Aún está confundido, enojado y algo excitado por lo que solo calla, deja que Tweek lo siente en su cama y le abra las piernas.  
  
Esta situación es muy familiar. Con Tweek arrodillado en medio de sus muslos, desabrochando su cinturón y bajándole el cierre.  
  
Liberando su polla ahora semierecta de la ropa interior y pajeándo su miembro desnudo en una mano.  
  
Craig nunca fue bueno con sus emociones, está aturdido y en conflicto pero eso no evita que sisee ante las atenciones, que su polla endurezca (o que se ponga un condón antes de que el calor del momento le diga que no debería usarlo. Después de todo, la seguridad siempre es primero)  
  
Tweek se ríe ante el nerviosismos en las manos del otro. Se siente bien, por primera vez en control. Se siente invencible. Incansable. Acerca la cara al pene del pelinegro, lo besa cariñoso. Lame la punta cuidadosamente.  
  
Craig se estremece.  
  
El rubio toma el extremo suelto de condón entre sus labios y lo estira suavemente dejándolo caer de nuevo en su posición original en un azote que envía corriente desde el glande de Craig hasta su cerebro haciéndolo gemir.  
  
Tweek se aparta, desciende un poco más y comienza a jugar con los testículos del pelinegro pasando cada uno de lado a lado en su lengua. Brindándoles igual tiempo de atenciones.  
  
Los lame, se lleva uno a la boca y lo estira suavemente. Lo chupa y lo suelta, dejando que se acomode nuevamente con su compañero.  
  
Saben a jabón, algo simple pero no desagradables.  
  
Abre la boca y saca la lengua dejando un hilo blanco de saliva transparente cuando asciende nuevamente desde las bolas recién asistidas hasta la punta de la polla palpitante.  
  
Ya ha comenzado a gotear liquido desde su hueco y el morbo lleva a Tweek a querer arrancarle el condón y lamer el pre semen directamente de su polla rojiza en lo que piensa es una extrema muestra de agradecimiento.  
  
Sin embargo no lo hace y solo cierra sus labios alrededor del glande succionándolo como una pajita. Lo suelta mira a Craig y éste aparta su mirada avergonzado cuando nota su mirada.  
  
Tweek sonríe.  
  
Abre mucho la boca. Saca la lengua lo mas que puede y la lleva desde la gruesa base hasta la punta nuevamente sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con su cliente.  
  
**_"Este tipo lo salvó"_** piensa.  
  
Chupa la cabeza.  
  
_**"Lo libró de morir "**_  
  
Mete la mitad del pene en su boca, aventurándose cada vez más abajo.  
  
_**Le ofreció un trabajo, un pago por su huesudo trasero. Una oferta que no conseguiría en ninguna otra parte**_.  
  
Está tan cerca de tragarlo todo hasta que la punta choca con la parte posterior de su garganta.  
  
**_En ningún otra parte, ni en Wal-Mart o en alguna cafetería._**  
  
Sorpresivamente puede seguir metiendo más y más polla y no sabe que no tenía reflejo nauseoso hasta ese momento.  
  
**_Es su salvador y Tweek debe cuidarlo como uno_**  
  
Siente el pene del otro doblarse hasta que todo el recorrido desde la parte interna de sus labios hasta poco antes de su manzana de Adán en la laringe está lleno de una polla venosa y palpitante.  
  
Tweek se deleita con la piel libre de Craig que no alcanza a cubrir el condón.  
  
Con sus jadeos.  
  
Con el suave olor a lavanda que desprenden sus vellos púbicos agrupados en la parte inferior de la pelvis. Se mantiene estático, acariciando el hueso de la cadera con sus pulgares  
  
Apreciando la suave piel bajo sus dedos callosos.  
  
\---Ngh Mierda...---gime Craig. Parece un niño tratando de contener su ida al baño. Aprieta los ojos y los labios con fuerza.   
Lleva su mano dudoso hacia la nuca de Tweek. Tweek sonríe como puede con toda esa polla en la boca, asegurando la bronceada mano de Craig con su propia mano a su nuca, toma la otra mano del pelinegro y la guía a la parte posterior de su cabeza.  
  
Lo incita a establecer un ritmo pero cuando Craig no se mueve, saca la polla por completo de su garganta. Mira a Craig a los ojos, se lame los labios y susurra.  
  
\---Haz que tu dinero valga la pena---Craig agarra sus hebras con fuerza. Sisea.  
  
A Tweek le duele pero no de una manera desagradable. Lo suficientemente duro para anclarlo a los dedos del más alto pero no tan salvaje como para sentirse en una pelea.  
  
Craig tiembla. Su mirada al fin encuentra a Tweek y éste lanza un jadeo ante el azul intimidante y furioso que emite el hombre sobre él.  
  
\---Abre la boca---ordena con ira . La voz profunda manda un remolino directo a la ingle de Tweek. Su polla flácida parece reaccionar, saltar en anticipación.  
  
Obedece.  
  
Abre la boca lo más que puede, saca la lengua. Craig abandona el agarre a su cuello para sostener su propio miembro y golpear su erecta polla sobre el rosado apéndice una y otra vez.  
  
Craig se ríe con ironía.  
  
\---Eres una pequeña mierda ¿Lo sabes Tweek?---Frota la punta de su polla sobre la lengua del más bajo, pero solo la punta. El mencionado traga. Su boca abierta se mantiene lubricada por la saliva que desborda por la cavidad hacia la comisura de sus labios.---Me das órdenes, como si no fuera yo el del maldito dinero---Simula follar su cara---Me atacas como un perro hambriento en la puerta de tu casa y me traes aquí solo para que puedas chupar mi jodida polla sin preguntarme primero si de hecho, quiero que me chupes la polla---Mueve las caderas de adelante hacia atrás frotando su miembro sobre el rostro del rubio quien solo puede ver fascinado como la anchura del pene del otro obstruye su visión de un ojo---Supongo que si vas a ser tan pretencioso, no la mereces. No mereces mi pene en tu maldita y gastada garganta---  
  
A Craig le duele. Está al borde del colapso. Tiene tantas ganas de tomarlo por la cabeza con fuerza y follarlo hasta que sus labios se pongan rojos por la fricción, hasta que se le acalambre la mandíbula y moldee su cavidad a la forma de su pene como un guante pero se contiene. Su agarre en las hebras claras tiembla.  
  
Tweek se menea en el suelo ansioso. Las palabras sucias envuelven en mariposas su estómago. Siente deseo, lujuria, ansias de sentirse lleno, completo.   
  
Está en el cielo. Un balance perfecto en el cuidado y el desprestigio erótico.  
  
Si acaso este hombre pudiera ser más perfecto, a Tweek no se le ocurre cómo.  
  
\---Por favor...--- susurra.  
  
Craig aprieta más su agarre. No puede creerlo. Cómo este hombre sigue encendiéndolo cada vez más y más. Acercándolo hasta el punto de ruptura.  
  
Sería tan fácil abrir su boca y meterse por completo. No dejarle tiempo a respirar y deslizarse hasta el fondo, hasta que sus ojos lagrimeen por el esfuerzo. Hasta que golpee su laringe. Tan fácil, sin embargo decide esperar más tiempo a favor del placer que pronostica.  
  
Quiere que suplique por él, por su dinero.  
  
Si tanto lo quiere que ruegue, que trabaje por ello.  
  
\---Por favor qué...---murmura. Tweek se aproxima aún más. Abraza las caderas de Craig con sus manos acercándolo. Descansa sus codos en los muslos del pelinegro. La punta de la polla de Craig asciende hasta donde comienza la línea de cabello rubio.  
  
\---Follame la boca...---suplica y besa la base libre de condón a la altura de sus labios.  
  
Tweek lo mira con los mismos ojos ansiosos que encontró la primera vez que le chupó el pene. Sin embargo ya no son lejanos, están presentes. Nublados pero consientes de lo que realizan aquí y ahora.  
  
Craig finalmente se rompe, es suficiente. Siente que le explotara el jodido miembro si no se ocupa de él en ese instante.  
  
No puede hacer más que darle al otro lo que quiere.  
  
Jala la cabeza de Tweek hacia atrás con violencia y posiciona su polla curva en los labios del rubio que forman una mueca de beso alrededor de la goteante punta. El rubio se ríe con los labios cerrados.  
  
\---Afloja esa linda boca para mí---susurra. Tweek obedece. Sus labios fruncidos se abren más y más conforme la gruesa polla de Craig invade lentamente su cavidad hasta que ya no queda nada en él que llenar.  
  
Sin embargo para Tweek no es suficiente.  
  
Se asegura de respirar por la nariz y empuja la espalda baja de Craig hacia delante asegurándose de tomarlo todo. Hasta que su nariz topa la parte inferior del abdomen de Craig y siente cosquillas en la cara por los vellos púbicos en la base.  
  
Craig lanza lo que parece una mezcla entre un gruñido y una risa. Acaricia la cabeza de Tweek como se lo hace con una mascota.  
  
\---Mírate...---murmura. Da una estocada experimental. Tweek jadea, la acción conduce vibraciones desde el miembro de Craig a su cerebro---Haciéndolo parecer fácil...---Comienza un ritmo lento, apenas sacando milímetros de su polla y volviendo a enterrarla en embestidas pequeñas---Tomando como si nada el pene al que varias chicas lucharon por acostumbrarse...---retrocede lo suficiente como para que solo la punta esté rodeada por sus labios antes de enterrarse profundamente en un solo movimiento.  
  
Tweek jadea.  
  
\---Ggg...tragando mi polla como si fuera tu último alimento...--- sale y lanza varias estocadas más profundas, duras, intensas---Mírate. Tweek....---gime. Su ritmo se vuelve más veloz con cada golpe y así como veloz, inestable---Si pudieras verte ahora---resopla---te avergonzarías de ti mismo...---Sostiene la cara del otro con fuerza, se siente cerca. Tan cerca. Clava sus dedos en su cráneo y hace nudos con las hebras doradas.  
  
Los labios de Tweek aprietan de manera deliciosa sosteniendo más fuerte su espalda bronceada con cada golpe como si no quisiera dejar ir a Craig a ningún lado. Esto junto con el calor, el agarre, y los suspiros calientes del más bajo hace preguntarse a Craig cómo ha durado tanto sin correrse en su garganta.  
  
Dios, lo que daría por correrse en su boca ahora mismo. En su cara.  
  
Se imagina cómo se vería decorado con su semen, con grandes cintas de esperma cubriendo sus labios, sus pómulos. Sus hebras brillarían bajo la blanquecina sustancia.  
  
¿ Tweek atraparía todas las gotas con su boca?  
  
¿ Lamería cada parte como un dulce delicioso?  
  
¿ Limpiaría su miembro con su lengua?  
  
Gruñe.  
  
La imagen lo manda a ver estrellas.  
  
Se hunde en Tweek quien solo jadea en respuesta y suelta su contenido. Sufre espasmos, su polla tiembla y Tweek puede sentir como el condón atrapa abundantes cantidades de semen, hinchándose cada vez más en su laringe.  
  
Craig mantiene su pene en esa posición, da una ultima estocada hasta que la sensibilidad lo vuelve insoportable. Tweek lo empuja suavemente para que se aleje así que Craig se retira a regañadientes.  
  
Se deja caer de espaldas en la cama.  
Su corazón palpita con dureza. Su aliento está hecho un lio así como su cabeza.  
  
Pensar que vino para gritarle, tal vez golpearlo y solo bastaron unas palabras junto con algunos besos para que cambiara todo eso y terminara follándole la boca.  
  
Su estómago se revuelve ante la implicación del aquello.  
  
Ve a Tweek levantarse por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
Nota sus labios rosados por la violencia de las embestidas, puede verlo moviendo su mandíbula de lado a lado con su mano, acomodándola como si el pene de Craig la hubiera abierto demasiado. Sin embargo no parece adolorido. Sus mejillas y cuello están aún colorados bajo el ejercicio extra.   
  
Craig está muy cansado y trata de cerrar los ojos pero se encuentra con que no puede quitarle la mirada de encima.  
  
No puede dejar de mirar sus anchos hombros, su delgada cintura, sus pronunciados pero delgados bíceps y afinadas rodillas.  
  
El rubio se desnuda frente a sus ojos dándole una vista maestra de su trasero y la parte posterior de sus bolas cuando se agacha a recoger sus zapatos.  
  
Craig traga.  
  
Está endemoniadamente delgado. Más allá de lo que Craig podría considerar saludable y sin embargo su retaguardia sigue siendo la parte más llena de su cuerpo. Ajena a los huesos de su cadera demasiado prominentes. O a sus vertebras que asoman cuando se encorva para recoger lo último de su ropa.  
  
Las manos de Craig hormiguean, quiere lanzarse hacia adelante, masajear sus glúteos, frotar su polla vestida sobre la raja, follarlos a pelo pero no hay tiempo para eso.  
  
Maldice.  
  
El reloj en su teléfono marca más de las cinco de la tarde.  
  
Casi las seis.  
  
Lo lanza hacia el borde de la cama.  
  
Tiene aún dos horas para llegar a donde se supone que debe estar.  
  
Podría quedarse un rato más, follarlo, pero aún está dispuesto a demostrar que tiene el control sobre su cuerpo así que se obliga a dejar de mirar al rubio que se envuelve en una bata, anuncia que se irá a bañar y sale del departamento.  
  
Le asusta pensar que está comenzando a ponerse duro otra vez solo por la versión inconsciente de un striptease.  
  
Masajea su pene semierecto.  
  
**_¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en un hombre tan caliente?_**  
  
Craig suspira.  
  
Deja lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Es mejor que comience a recoger sus cosas. 

  
(...) 

  
  
  
Tweek mira hacia el techo. Hacía la sucia madera de la que está formado, y la pequeña araña que pasa de un hueco a otro tratando de seguir a sus compañeras.  
  
Cierra los ojos.  
  
Piensa.  
  
No se siente como él mismo. Nunca se siente como él mismo cuando el efecto termina.  
  
Está cansado.  
  
Muy cansado  
  
Esta es la parte que más odia. Cuando recuerda que es humano, cuando tiene sueño a más no poder y el ser invencible lleno de energía se esfuma junto con las ganas de vivir.  
  
Está tan cansado que no le importaría arrimarse en una de las paredes de la ducha y dormir. Dormir para siempre si es necesario.  
  
Pero no lo hace. El agua fría lo mantiene consiente hasta que la ultima gota del balde lleno solo con agua de manguera se acaba.  
  
Siente las vibraciones.  
  
Ahora siempre parece que algo zumbara en sus oídos. Como una estúpida mosca permanente anclada a su oreja  
  
Se levanta. Sus músculos parecen no querer funcionar cuando se tambalea y cae de costado en una de las paredes.  
  
Se desliza.  
  
Las luces titilan , o tal vez sean sus parpados pestañeando con violencia como resistencia al sueño.  
  
No quiere. No debe.  
  
Siente como si el ultimo gramo de vida se le fuera si duerme aunque si lo piensa...  
  
¿Es eso tan malo?  
  
Tal vez si duerme un poco...  
  
Solo un poco...  
  
Golpes bruscos resuenan en la puerta.  
  
\---¡Maldita sea! ¡Algunas personas tenemos que usar el retrete!---  
  
Los golpes siguen. Tarda unos minutos en comprender pero se levanta como puede cuando lo hace.  
  
Se cambia. Los gritos y golpes se han vuelto en amenazas con pedir que lo desalojen o una mierda.  
  
Tweek no hace caso. Todo parece tan lento. Tan primitivo que duele.  
  
Se mira en el espejo. Sus ojeras.  
  
Los pómulos pronunciados y huesudos donde tuvieron carne alguna vez.  
  
Esta cansado...tan casado que no siente el puñetazo cuando sale del baño ni el empujón que recibe antes de caer al suelo. 

  
(...)

  
  
  
Cuando Tweek se va, Craig se quita el condón. Lo amarra y lo bota en el basurero. Toma sus cosas. Se ajusta la corbata del uniforme, mete sus pies en los zapatos. Se cierra la cremallera con dificultad esperando que la chaqueta oculte su creciente problema.  
  
**_"No faltará"_** se dice. Se jura que tiene control sobre su cuerpo y sus acciones pero la tentación sigue ahí martilleando una y otra vez su cerebro.  
  
Faltar es irresponsable, se repite.  
  
Una mala idea y además no quiere escuchar la perorata de su padre que vendría con ello. Tal vez el castigo sea más severo que la última vez que se saltó una clase y necesita su auto si es que quiere volver con Tweek en algún momento.  
  
Porque...  
  
Mira sus manos.  
  
Quiere volver.  
  
Dios.  
  
La puerta externa suena. Cierra sus palmas con vergüenza y toma su billetera.  
  
Ha pasado 10 minutos metido tanto en su mente que no se ha ocupado de buscar su teléfono por ningún lado.  
  
¿Donde podría haber caído?  
  
Tweek entra en la habitación. Craig está luchando por no mirar pero cuando lo hace, luce decaído, ido, un atisbo rosáceo cubre su mejilla derecha que parece inflamado por la forma en que hace que su ojo aparente ser más pequeño.  
  
El rubio lo mira con sorpresa cuando lo nota. No creía encontrarlo todavía en su apartamento cuando regresara.  
  
Sin embargo no se fue mucho tiempo así que debería ser normal.  
  
Esto no lo hace menos incómodo.  
  
La perdida de los efectos se han llevado su confianza y energía.  
  
\---¿Craig?---el mencionado simula ignorarlo. Revisándolo por el rabillo del ojo solo una vez antes de volver su mirada al suelo.  
  
\---Mi teléfono...--dice Craig imaginando que eso podría explicar todo. Sin embargo parece ser suficiente porque Tweek sale de su estupor para señalar el objeto caído en el pie de la cama.  
  
Craig se agacha, lo toma y se da la vuelta.  
  
\---¿Debería....---comienza---pagarte o....---  
  
Tweek cae sentado en la cama, asiente.  
  
\---...Puedes...  
quedarte con la mitad pero ... necesito la otra mitad para mis...mis cosas. Comida y eso...---Craig asiente. El enojo se ha ido. Ahora solo queda arrepentimiento. Craig sabe que Tweek no comerá. Sabe que el rubio solo está utilizándolo para pagar sus adicciones y sin embargo...¿Craig tiene derecho a decir algo?  
  
¿Cuando se dejó arrastrar, chupar y vencer tan fácilmente?  
  
¿Cuando está luchando tanto por no exigir otro de sus servicios?  
  
Deja 150 en la mesa.  
  
Tweek frunce el seño.  
  
\---Amigo, te dije que te llevaras la mitad...--  
  
\---Es una propina---se adelanta---por...por el buen trabajo---se muerde la lengua. Quiere devolver esas palabras a su cabeza pero es muy tarde ahora. En cambio combate su equivocación con una cara sin emociones---volveré la semana que viene....---anuncia casual. Trata de parecer seguro. Dice lo que tiene en mente antes de que se le olvide---prepárate, puede que quiera...algo más---Tweek asiente. En situaciones normales le parecería adorable como se niega a decir palabras sucias fuera del sexo pero no está en condiciones de pensar.  
  
Solo quiere dormir. Dormir.  
  
Y tal vez...  
  
Craig solo tose y se dirige a la puerta. Mira al rubio de arriba hacia abajo antes de salir y dejar nuevamente a Tweek con sus pensamientos.  
  
Tweek sale de su ensoñación, mira los 150 en la mesa de noche.  
  
Bosteza.  
  
Es más de lo que ganaba por semana en Wal-Mart.  
  
_**"Algo más"**_  
  
Al parecer serán 600 la semana que viene.  
  
No tiene energía ni para caer en pánico. Para pensar que una polla invadiendo su culo es mucho más difícil que simplemente tomar el miembro con la boca.  
  
Para pensar que ni siquiera se siente listo.  
  
Tweek cae en el colchón de un golpe.  
  
Está tan cansado.  
  
Bosteza.  
  
Debería estar feliz, debería sentirse aliviado por el dinero pero no lo hace.  
  
Está somnoliento. Se siente horrible.  
  
Su estómago gruñe con fuerza. Quiere comer.  
  
Su cuerpo le pide comer, dormir.  
  
Sabe lo que tiene que hacer pero sus dilemas vuelven.  
  
Lo aplastan.  
  
No tiene que dormir. No tiene que comer. Siente que morirá si duerme. Solo...  
  
Se levanta. Toma los 150 y los ve profundamente.  
  
\---Kenny...---  
  
_Está atascado, es consiente de ello._

  
  
(...)

  
  
  
Kenny exhala, deja que todo el humo en su boca inunde en olas el desordenado departamento. Juega con los 80 dólares recién obtenidos en su mano.  
  
\---Oh... Tweek---ríe--- ¿dónde me consigo uno de esos?...--- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que piensan?
> 
> Lo que yo pienso es como comencé este capítulo con Craig siendo cariñoso y diciendole "amor" a Tweek durante la mamada pero conforme lo editaba terminó siendo un sexo de ira. 
> 
> Ay...la vida es así a veces. Que se la va a hacer... c:
> 
> En otros asuntos, ¡Kenny puede ser muy persuasivo!
> 
> ¿Pero quién puede resistirse a sus encantos?
> 
> Tweek no :(


End file.
